Ash's Greatest Prank
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: It's April Fools Day, and Ash Ketchum plans to use his greatest prank yet, and on Hikari! But of course, Max attempts to stop Ash, but utterly fails. See what happens when Ash succeeds in his greatest prank ever! Oneshot fanfic.


**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: INCREASING THE WORD COUNT INCREASING THE WORD COUNT INCREASING THE WORD COUNT INCREASING THE WORD COUNT INCREASING THE WORD COUNT INCREASING THE WORD COUNT INCREASING THE WORD COUNT ****INCREASING THE WORD COUNT ****INCREASING THE WORD COUNT ****INCREASING THE WORD COUNT ****INCREASING THE WORD-**

* * *

It was another, usual day in...um...er...(checks script) WTF? Goldenrod City? Why would...oh nevermind. Anyway, it was a boring day in Goldenrod City...

Ash chuckled as he held a water balloon. "This is gonna be great...Max won't expect a thing once I hit him with this water balloon!" He waited for Max to arrive.

Luckily for Ash, Max was nearby, holding a Surskit in his arms. "You're a cute Pokemon, aren't you? Yes, you are, yes you-"

SPLASH! Ash threw the water balloon at Max and Surskit, and it bursted, wetting both of them.

"ASH!" Max angrily shouted, watching his Surskit, now crying, running off, "What the heck was that for!"

Ash laughed. "April Fools, Max! I managed to get you, just like the others every year!" He continued laughing.

Max lowered his eyes. "Yeah, like that time when you tricked May by putting a Whoopie Cushon under her seat on the couch in your house's living room.

FLASHBACK

We are now at Ash's house in Pallet Town, and we see Ash chuckling, holding a red Whoopie Cushon in his hands.

"This is gonna be soooooo sweet," Ash chuckled, slipping the Whoopie Cushon under one of the couch cushons. He then sat on the ciushon on the far left, and waited for May to come in. He then saw May, as well as his other friends. "Hey May! You wanna sit down next to me?"

May smiled. "Sure, Ashy!" She sat down on the cushon next to Ash, which had the Whoopie Cushon in it. And when May sat down...

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ash was literally laughing on the floor, "I got you, May! The Whoopie Cushon always wins!"

May blushed, and she started sobbing, her lips trembling. "Oh...you...stupid...I HATE YOU, ASH!" She ran off into the kitchen, crying.

Brock, Misty, and Max looked at each other, and then stared blankly at Ash, who was still laughing.

Ash got up, catching his breath. "Whew...man...that was a good chuckle, huh?"

Brock blinked. "Ash, are you obsessed with fake flatulence? Because that wasn't funny..."

"Yeah, it was mean, and besides, I'm the one who's suppose to let my sister down!" Max shouted.

Misty rubbed the back of her head. "I thought that Drew and Harley were the ones who would put May down in the dumps..."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you guys do what you want." He started heading off to the other room. "I'm gonna party this April Fool's Day like New Year's eve in Times Square!" He laughed as he left.

END FLASHBACK

"So? That wasn't funny then, and it isn't funny now," Max said, "Besides, May's still angry at you after that."

Ash shrugged. "Meh, I did the Whoopie Cushon thing to Pikachu, and he was fine."

"That's because he's a boy, and electrical yellow rodent Pokemon don't care if they pass gas," Max sighed when he noticed that Ash was barely listening. "You're gonna just oull off another trick, huh?"

Ash grinned. "Yeah, but this time, on Hikari!" He rubbed his hands together in glee. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when I reveal my greatest prank!" He ran off towards the western direction, laughing evilly.

Max blinked. "Well, I guess I might as well give up on him," He sighed, shaking his head to himself.

In a salon (why would it be in a salon?), Hikari and Brock are chatting with each other about Ash's April Fools pranks.

"So I'm his next victim, huh?" Hikari asked Brock.

Brock nodded. "That's right. I know Ash, and he usually succeeds in April Fool jokes. Bet he's gonna use the Whoopie Cushon again."

Hikari sweatdropped. "He uses Whoopie Cushons..." She sighed, "Great. What is he, obsessed with farting?"

"Exactly." Brock said, before he noticed a girl, and went into his goofy mode. "Heyeyeye! Over here, sweety buns!" He rushed over to the girl.

Hikari sighed, and she got up. "I don't need this insanity," She said to herself as he left the salon.

Up on the roof was Ash, who was planning his ultimate prank. He chuckled evilly. "Hohohohohoho...poor Hikari isn't gonna expect a thing once I unleash my ultimate April Fools joke..." He continued chuckling evilly. "Man, this is gonna be soooo sweet..."

Hikari looked at herself in a nearby mirror. She giggled and made a cute gesture. "Man, I look cute in this outfit!" She smiled. "I'm glad I decided to pick this outfit! I look so good, I just..."

Ash moaned to himself as he listened to Hikari talking about herself and her clothes. He growled. "That's it, I'm gonna unleash my ultimate prank!" He took off a blue sheet under the object he had with him. It was...it was...IT WAS...

-Dramatic Pause-

A beehive, with bees buzzing around it.

Ash grabbed the beehive, and aimed at Hikari below. "Careful...careful..." He positioned himself right above Hikari. "Perfect!" He dropped the beehive, and it landed on Hikari's head.

Hikari blinked. "What the?" She took the beehive off her head, and noticed the angry buzzing of the bees. "EEEEIII! BEES!" She dropped the beehive and started running, screaming at the top of her lungs as the angry bees gave chase at her.

Ash was laughing his head off, on the dge of the roof. His ultimate prank worked, but he couldn't prevent himself from falling off the roof and landing on the ground, his head cracked and his brain flying out. Ash got back up and screamed, "My brain!" But he fell unconcious, seeing as though he needed his brain.

Ash's brain laughed. "Haha! Take that, stupid trainer! I am free!" The disorted brain started cheering to himself as he hopped away, with people and Pokemon watching in amazement, horror, and disgust.


End file.
